


The Monster Trio

by kittyface27



Series: Crossovers [4]
Category: One Piece, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Beast - Freeform, Best Friends, Crossover, Demon Luffy, Demon Zoro, Demons, Fluff at the beginning, Gen, Luffy Is a Little Shit, Minor Character Death, Monster - Freeform, Monster Trio (One Piece), Multiple Villains - Freeform, My Hero Academia Crossover, Not a quirk, One Piece Crossover - Freeform, Overpowered Character, Plot Twist, Quirk Lore, Quirks, Smarter Luffy, Transformation, baby luffy at the beginning, contagious demon, demon sanji, huge secret, luffy is in character I think, luffy is op, luffy is the only one, luffy trolls league of villains, one piece villains and my hero academia villains, please don't hate me over the death, some one piece characters sprinkled in, strong af, winged Luffy, zoro and sanji are the coolest friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29728347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyface27/pseuds/kittyface27
Summary: Luffy is the only one of his kind in the world, and disguises himself as a human with an interesting quirk. Life isn't easy being the only one of his kind, life isn't easy when you're in a prestigious school that expects the best, life isn't easy when you have to hide yourself in plain sight, life isn't easy with multiple villains ruining your school year, and life isn't easy when your own best friends are slowly becoming non-humans just from being around you. But it IS easier when they have your back through it all.
Relationships: Class 1-A (My Hero Academia) & Monkey D. Luffy, Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace & Sabo, Monkey D. Luffy & Roronoa Zoro & Vinsmoke Sanji, Monkey D. Luffy & Whitebeard Pirates
Series: Crossovers [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925449
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	1. A Demon Baby Appears!

**Tada, another crossover! This one is focused on Luffy, Zoro and Sanji, the strongest best friend trio. There's a character death in this that I hope people won't hate me for, lol. I really had fun with this one, loving making characters not humans. The best! The three of them are pretty op later in the story. Luffy is a fucking little shit to the League, which was really fun to write lol. I really tried to have all of the characters in character, like really tried. Anyways, I can't think of anything more to say, so enjoy~!**

* * *

A baby slept in his stroller, snoozing quietly, thumb in his mouth and arm wrapped around a stuffed animal from his own world, which he’d just been transported away from, losing his amao, his mother. He was in the stroller being pushed down the street before he was suddenly here, his mother gone. 

He was still asleep, as there had been no loud noise or startling movement. His stroller just easily went from one world to another. The person who might have summoned him was laying on the ground in front of him, though the baby didn't notice and continued to snooze. His tiny wings were pressed against his back, his stubby horns just barely poking out of his messy hair. 

Luffy didn't know he was gone, someplace completely foreign and unknown. Possibly scary. Well, not scary yet. He was asleep even as the stroller was pushed somewhere else, out of the middle of nowhere with a dead body. The body of someone who seem to have used their quirk too hard with an unstable drug. It killed him, and if was him who’d done it, he was unable to put Luffy back where he came from.

He didn't wake up until he was laid on something nice and soft, opening his eyes and looking around, his thumb still in his mouth. He didn't recognize this place, but there were plenty of pretty colors to distract himself with. He saw some people looking down at him, one with pretty wings like birds.

He gripped the finger of the one with big hair and stuck it in his mouth, chewing on it with his gums. He cooed at the demon baby, while the one with wings looked conflicted. But when Luffy started crying, wanting his stuffed animal, and he was given it and stopped crying, the man’s face softened and he gave the baby a smile. 

-x-

The moment Marco came across the stroller, he knew what was in it wasn't human. His phoenix senses were telling him that whatever it was, was not human and was abnormal. Not necessarily _dangerous,_ but unknown and foreign. He walked closer to it and saw a baby. Just a baby with tiny, stubby horns and wings. 

His quirk could explain that, but the feeling he got from him didn't. But it was a baby. Couldn't be more than six months old, and Marco couldn't just leave it there. He called 110 about the villain’s body, and said he had to go back to work immediately, but would call later. 

As a pro-hero, this went by just fine, and he pushed the stroller back to the agency. The baby didn't stir, stayed asleep the whole time. Even though it gave off a not normal presence that was slightly concerning, he sensed nothing _bad_ from him. When he pushed the baby through the double doors, he immediately went to the kids’ room.

The Whitebeards were known for rescuing kids off the street and finding homes for them. That was why they had specific rooms for children to play in before any foster home was organized for them. Rarely, they kept the kids they found, like Ace and Sabo, who lived in the loft with Marco.

He got the baby to the changing room and saw his diaper was clean. He took off the shirt and saw he had little black spots on his stomach and chest. He pressed on one of them gently, but it didn't seem to hurt. 

Thatch came in, asking about the baby before he saw him up close. “Oh my _god._ That is the cutest fuckin’ baby I have ever seen,” he gushed quietly. After moving his head to the side slightly, the baby woke up and started crying until he got his stuffed creature. Thatch wiggled his finger over him and the baby grasped it and pulled it to his mouth. 

Thatch smiled softly at him and Marco couldn't help the smile that formed on his own face, too. “I’m sure he’s not human,” he said honestly. Thatch was shocked and looked down at him, now noticing the differences. But he asked how Marco knew in the first place. “The feeling he gives off. Plus the markings. I know they could be due to a quirk, but still. I don't think he is.” 

“So what do we do with him?” Thatch asked, the baby still chewing on his finger. Marco said he honestly didn't know. “We could raise him along with Ace and Sabo. I’m sure they’d both be happy to have a baby brother.” 

Marco was unsure, what if he was dangerous? But he didn't look scary at all. Maybe they could raise him as a human. The guy that somehow got him was dead, unable to use his quirk to send the baby back. “I think we should ask Pops first for sure,” Marco replied. Thatch agreed, and picked up the baby, holding him against his chest, rubbing up and down his bare back. 

The two heroes left the kids’ room and found Pops in the meeting room, working over paperwork. He looked up and saw the baby, looking surprised. Marco shut the door behind them. “Find another abandoned baby?” he asked sadly. But he saw the wings, and looked curious. Wing quirks were rare. Marco had rare wings, similar to Hawks’. 

Thatch sat at the table, cradling the baby. Marco sat next to him, looking at the tiny creature holding his stuffed animal that Marco didn't recognize. “Not really. I found him in a stroller by himself, but I don't think he was abandoned. I don't think he’s human. I get a strange feeling off of him, and he has strange markings.” 

Whitebeard frowned, pointing out a quirk could explain his appearance, but the feeling changed things. “What do you think he is?” Marco said he had no idea. “What would you like to do?” the older pro-hero asked. He was the number two at the moment, happy with the position. He loved being seen as the hero who loves kids. 

Kids were wonderful and deserved happy futures. “I want us to keep him and raise him alongside Ace and Sabo,” Marco replied. 

“Went after Blackbeard and came back with a non-human baby, huh?” Whitebeard said in amusement. “Very well. We need a pick me up and I’m sure a baby would do that.”

The baby gripped Thatch’s shirt and cooed, wiggling slightly. Thatch adjusted him in his arms. He started crying, probably hungry or peeing himself. Thatch went to check on him. 

He hoped that he could eat human food or he’d starve. They’d start with water first. Oh, he hoped he’d be okay. Whitebeard said he trusted Marco, and if he felt it was safe for the baby to stay, he would respect that choice. Marco thanked him, and went out to Thatch to see how he was doing. Maybe check his clothes and see if he had a name. 

Thatch was changing his wet diaper, humming while the tiny boy kicked his feet and giggled. Thatch was smiling, always having a soft spot for babies and toddlers. Ace and Sabo were in the other room, working on homework, both in sixth grade. Marco walked over and asked if he’d found a name on him. 

Thatch said, “There’s some writing on his pants, but it's in an unrecognizable language. But, the letters, if that’s what they are, resemble ‘Luffy’. So we should call him that.” 

“Luffy, huh? Well, we have a name for him now.” Luffy yawned a big yawn and Thatch took him to the crib they had, moved to the office so Thatch could keep an eye on him, clean sheets for the next passing baby. Well, Luffy wouldn't be passing. They would bring one of the spare cribs to the loft where Ace and Sabo slept. They knew both of them would be so excited to have a baby brother, even if he didn't seem to be human. 

They gave him water, but he didn't like the taste of it, so they got him some milk. He liked that okay, even if it wasn't milk meant for babies. Well, they had no breast milk on hand. Hopefully this would be alright. Thatch laid him in the crib and then went to the desk to work on paperwork and watch over Luffy at the same time. 

Babies required a lot of attention, so he’d get used to this. After a while of Marco patrolling, he came back and found Luffy in the crib playing with a stuffed animal that wasn't his own. He cooed but didn't seem upset. He eventually fell back to sleep. 

At dinner time, Thatch had formula he had Haruta go buy. They fed Luffy the formula, which he drank just fine, and then put him to bed in the loft where Ace and Sabo were. Thatch burped him over his shoulder, and when he did spit up, it made him laugh hysterically and thrash around in the man’s arms until he tired himself out and put his thumb in his mouth. 

Even if Luffy wasn't human, he was damn adorable and Thatch was excited to have him with them. When Ace and Sabo were told about Luffy, they were very excited, and when he was brought to the smallest room in the loft that Ace and Sabo didn't sleep in, they kept going in and checking on him, even if he mostly was asleep in a star onesie. So cute.

After the two and Marco went to bed, Marco heard a squeaky noise, like a newborn puppy, coming from Luffy’s new room. Marco heard it first with his enhanced senses, and walked inside to see Luffy had transformed into a little furry black creature. He looked like a winged dog with horns, longer than they were in his first form. He touched Luffy’s furry tummy, now knowing for sure he wasn't human. 

He sqeaked and tried standing up. He was clumsy, but managed and looked up at Marco with wide eyes. Luffy might be difficult to raise, but he seemed so sweet. Even if he wasn't one of them, he’d still be loved and cared for. Marco was determined to do that. He’d tell him he had a quirk that made him look this way. 

Maybe a “demon quirk” would work. He didn't know if Luffy would be upset by not being human, so he’d do his best to convince him he was. They didn’t know how to and if they even could send him back to where he came from. So they’d help make him have a happy life, even in a world he didn't belong to.

-x-

“Ace! Sabo!” a four year old said, running to his brothers across the Whitebeard lobby. Thatch caught him around the middle and tossed him up. 

“What did we say about the lobby?” Thatch asked. Luffy exclaimed that he said that he could run around as much as he wanted. “I’m not sure that's what we said. Try again.” Luffy pouted and said he wasn't allowed to wander around the lobby. 

Then he protested, “But I want to see Ace and Sabo.” He whined that he was a big boy, too. Thatch humored him, that he was a big boy, even though he was still tiny, but that big boys also follow rules. “But… Ace and Sabo.” 

“Remember the walkie talkie?” Thatch reminded him. He unclipped the device from Luffy’s pants. Luffy’s eyes widened and he exclaimed that he’d forgotten about that. Thatch put him down and Luffy ran back into the kids’ room, his feathers rustling as he did so. They were still too small to carry his weight. Which was good. He was enough of a trouble maker already, he didn't need to be able to fly off. 

“Ace, Sabo, I want to play,” Luffy said over the walkie talkie. 

_“We’re doing homework right now, Lu. We can't play,”_ Ace’s voice said patiently on the other side. Luffy pouted deeply, but said, “Okay…” He was still pouting as he went to the ball pit and hid inside. In the dark, his body changed, his teeth getting sharper as his body elongated and warped so he was quadrupedal, covered in black fur. 

He jumped out of the ball pit and immediately changed back. He liked his other form, he was so fluffy, but his family said he couldn't do it anywhere other than at home, even though lots of people had quirks that changed their appearances. 

It didn't make sense to him, but he did his best to follow the rule since they were so serious about it. He went to the coloring books and started to color where he left off. He was kicking his feet behind him, laying on his stomach when he felt a strange sensation on his back. On his butt. 

He turned around and saw something wiggling in his pants. He pulled them down a little and a black tail popped out, wiggling around. He screeched in excitement, and Haruta burst the door open, worried something had happened. 

“Look! Look what I have!” the four year old said excitedly. Haruta’s eyes widened, and Luffy ran in circles around the room excitedly. He was trying to burn off some excitement and tire himself out, and it worked. His tail was so cool, where did it come from? 

Haruta tried to get him to stay still, and it worked when Luffy flopped into the ball pit. The hero seemed to not know what to do. So he went and got Marco, who walked in and Luffy jumped up and hugged around his legs. Thatch and Marco were his favorites. Besides grandpa Whitebeard.

Marco crouched and ruffled his hair, Luffy’s wings rustling in happiness. “What happened there, Luffy?” Luffy said he was coloring when a tail came out of his butt. Marco asked him to turn around and look at the tufty tail, with a thicker tuft at the very tip. He bit his lip, and Luffy turned around to ask if it was bad, holding his new appendage in his hands. 

“There’s nothing bad about it. Some people might find it strange, but it goes along with your quirk.” Luffy nodded, saying his quirk was awesome. He liked his horns and wings. They were really cool. And his animal version was very cool, too. “Your quirk is very cool, indeed. Why don't you go back to coloring? And call us if anything else weird happens, okay?” The youngest nodded and hurried back to his coloring book, tail waving around excitedly. 

-x-

“Is this okay?” Haruta asked once they left the room. Marco asked what he meant. “The markings are changing again, and now he's grown a tail.” The blonde said Luffy was a pure soul and wouldn't hurt anybody. Haruta said he knew he’d never hurt anyone on purpose. “But we don't know anything about him or what he is.” 

“There’s no way we _can_ find out,” Marco pointed out. Haruta knew that was the truth. “We just have to go along with it and play it by ear. I don't like doing that either, but Luffy is one of us and we’ll take care of him.” 

Haruta quickly said he didn't mean anything bad by what he’d said. He was just worried something might happen by accident. “I understand your concerns. I do, but there’s nothing we can do about this. We just have to keep making sure nobody finds out.” 

Thatch came over with cookies and asked what was wrong, noticing their demeanors. Haruta explained the situation, and Thatch saw no big deal. “What do we do about school? If he changes form anytime the lights go out, a simple situation could expose him.” Marco frowned, knowing that was a legitimate worry. 

Luffy was turning five soon, and kindergarten was approaching fast. They couldn't bring themselves to force him to never go to school. They were raising him as a human, and human children go to school. “I’m worried, too,” Thatch confessed. 

Marco said, “At least he could pass as someone with an odd quirk. If quirks didn't exist, he’d be seen as a monster. As long as the HPSC doesn't know about him, he will be fine. We just have to make sure he’s in control.”

The other two nodded. Thatch brought the cookies to Luffy and put some on a napkin for him. “Ah! Thank you!” Luffy screeched and stuffed the cookies in his mouth happily, giving that look that made Thatch’s heart melt. With his scrunched eyes and bright smile, cheeks pink. 

“You’re very welcome,” Thatch said with a grin. Luffy told him to look at his new tail, asking that “wasn't it cool?”. “Very cool. Maybe you can pick things up with it. Like a monkey!” Luffy gasped and said he would try. He went to the toy area and managed to wrap his tail around a toy and pick it up, only for it to fall. “Keep practicing and it’ll be awesome,” the chef hero said encouragingly. 

Luffy beamed and nodded. 

-x-

Luffy picked up an action figure with his tail, easily lifting it and putting it in the toy pile. There were two other little girls in there, one older than the other, playing with the doll houses even if they were crying silently. Luffy tried to talk to them before, but they shunned him, saying they walked to be left alone. So he did as they wished, and was practicing with his tail. 

His tongue was sticking out of his mouth as he worked, setting the toys down neatly in one pile. Then he wanted to try something new, and wrapped the new appendage around the table leg tightly before lifting it easily, like it weighed nothing. “Wow!” Luffy screamed, unable to help it. He set the table back down and called Ace and Sabo on the walkie talkie. 

It was the day after he got his tail, and Ace and Sabo found it was incredibly ticklish, so they did it mercilessly. _“What’s up, Lu?”_ Sabo’s voice asked. Luffy told him his tail was super strong and to come see. He said that Ace was taking a rest and so Sabo would come down. Luffy would show Ace later, apparently.

It didn't take long for Sabo to arrive. “Watch, watch,” Luffy insisted as he went back to the table and wrapped his tail tightly around it and picked it up. “I’m a superhero!” Sabo looked surprised, and the two girls were watching in shock and intrigue, even if they tried to hide it. One had orange hair and the other had light purple. Sabo clapped for him, and Luffy asked if he could try on Sabo. 

“Sure, why not? But be careful.” Luffy swore he would be and wrapped his tail around Sabo’s waist before picking him up. Sabo clapped for him again and was lowered. “That’s very cool, Lu. Your quirk is so amazing!” Luffy clasped his hands shyly and thanked his big brother. “You hungry? Thatch made some tortilla chips.”

“Yeah!” Thatch’s power was that he could conjure food or turn anything into food, including people. He could change them back, though. He was good at detaining people, but mostly stayed to watch over the kids, even if he _was_ a hero. Usually it was everyone else who went out on missions and patrols. He also loved to cook, his quirk probably influencing that a bit.

The Whitebeards had tons of strong members. Whitebeard went out on big missions, but not normal patrols. He also liked interacting with the children. Luffy especially. Since there hadn't been a baby there in decades. 

Luffy and Sabo hurried out of the room, both of them holding hands, Luffy much shorter than the 14 year old. They entered the kitchen and found the chef making salsa as well. Luffy walked up to the sack of chips and ate one. “What are two little devils doing in my kitchen?” he asked. 

Sabo laughed and Luffy gulped. Was Thatch mad? No, probably not. He was never angry. “Sabo said you make - made chips!” Luffy exclaimed. Thatch nodded, but said that usually they waited. “I was hungry, though.” 

“Hmmm, I guess that’s a good reason for breaking the sacred rule. Well, it’ll fill your bellies when you have some of my amazing salsa. And you can share with Nami and Nojiko while they wait to be picked up,” Thatch said, and presented the bowl of homemade salsa. 

He scooped some out in a smaller bowl for the kids and gave them a bowl of the tortilla chips, taking the rest of the lobby for those on break to snack on. The agency had a huge kitchen, the building tailor made for the Whitebeards. After all, the pro-hero had been in the business for over forty years. He was one of the early generations of hero work. He was highly respected by all of the other heroes, even if All Might was ahead of him one spot. 

It didn't bother him. He didn't work as a hero to be the number one. He did it to help others and form a family along the way. 

Luffy carried the bowl of chips but tripped and dropped the bowl, only for it to freeze in midair. Everyone around went quiet. They stayed immobile for a moment before clattering to the ground. “What happened?” Luffy wondered. Then he remembered he’d dropped them and started to get teary. Thatch was there, and refilled the bowl. 

“There is plenty to replace, Luffy. No need to get upset,” he said kindly. Sabo picked up the spilled chips and threw them in the trash, continuing their way to the play room to share the food with the sad girls. Luffy didn't know why they were so sad, but he felt bad for them. They were crying a lot. 

They did come over and eat some of the chips silently. Luffy and Sabo didn't talk to them, and instead talked about Sabo’s school. He was going to UA in a couple months once summer break was over. He was excited. Luffy was excited for kindergarten as well. To make new friends. Sabo smiled awkwardly, but his little brother didn't catch on.

Later, after Nami and Nojiko were picked up by Robin, one of the foster mothers who worked with the Whitebeards often, Luffy was wondering what happened with the frozen chips. That wasn't Sabo’s quirk. But Luffy already had his quirk, so he was a bit confused. But he wanted to try, since having more than one quirk would be awesome!

He threw a ball up and put his hands up, trying to stop it. He imagined the ball staying in the air, only that didn't work, the ball shot forward and bounced off of the wall and back into the ball pit. But _something_ happened! Amazing! He attempted again and again until he was tired and wanted a nap. 

He went to the napping area and flopped onto the couch, dozing until he woke up to the smell of dinner. The boy got off of the couch, rubbing his eyes and yawning before Thatch came in with his brothers, bringing dinner. 

He ran to the kids table and started eating, Ace and Sabo with them, Marco joining later. “Hey, hey, I could make a ball go away,” Luffy said around his pasta. Sabo reminded him of his manners, and Luffy swallowed his food before talking again. “It was cool!” 

The other three didn't know what he was talking about, so Ace asked the four year old pleasantly. Luffy decided to show them, and ran to the ball pit, throwing it up and then making it go to the wall and bounce off. He wanted to impress them more, so he scrunched up his eyes and lifted a bunch of the balls a few inches up. Then he was panting from the exertion. 

“That’s cool, right?” Ace and Sabo were smiling, saying it was very cool. “But… I thought nobody had more than one quirk? Am I special?” Luffy hoped he was special. Marco said he was very special. Luffy beamed and shyly thanked him. 

After dinner, Luffy went upstairs to their home to watch a movie. Ace went up with him, sitting on the floor in front of the TV, pulling Luffy into his lap, mindful of the small wings and new tail. They watched the animated movie happily, Luffy eventually falling asleep in Ace’s lap. Luffy changed into his fluffy form, and the big brother turned the movie off and brought the little non-human to bed. 

The fluffy Luffy was tucked under the blankets, Ace putting the stuffed creature that had come with Luffy next to him. He wrapped his small and sharp fingers around the doll and pulled it close with a snuffing sound. Ace smiled and closed the door behind him. 

-x-

“You have to let him go to school. He has to learn about how to interact with people before elementary school starts, Marco,” Sabo said quietly in the living room that night. Marco sighed, knowing Sabo was right. “I know - _we_ know that you’re just worried he’ll be exposed. Just say his quirk changed his appearance and gave him that extra power.” 

Marco was frowning, hunched over. “I want him to live a normal life. Like a normal little kid.” Ace honestly said that might not happen, but they had to try. Caging him would not be good for him. Ace and Sabo went to school, and Luffy was already excited about starting. 

“You can't steal that hope away from him, and you know that,” Ace said. Marco nodded, saying he knew that. He just wanted Luffy to be happy. Happy and feeling normal. “We all do. But that will not happen unless we do everything to make him happy.” 

Sabo was nodding in agreement. It was late at night, and Luffy was still sound asleep. “I think he’ll get stronger. His tail lifted up a whole table,” Marco said. “I don't want him to lose control. Or gain more powers that he can't manage on his own. Who knows what will happen next? He’s not human, we have no idea what’ll happen next.” 

Ace leaned into the couch. “We can't live in worry, sheltering him for his whole life. If he messes up… well, we’ll deal with it if that happens.” Sabo nodded in agreement. Marco asked when they got so mature. “We live with heroes. Of course we’d be responsible.” The eldest grinned and closed his eyes in defeat, but not in sadness. 

“I’ll enroll him tomorrow. But we have to tell him what he has to do. To not transform into his other form in front of others. We can't do anything about his appearance, and we shouldn't have to.” Sabo nodded. It was bad enough he had to hide what he was, even if he didn't have a clue, but trying to hide his appearance would be wrong. 

He was fine the way he was. He didn't need to hide what he looked like. Luffy was Luffy, horns, wings, tail and all. At least he had a normal face. Big brown eyes and perfectly normal little teeth. 

-x-

Luffy tossed the ball to Sabo, who tossed it back, Luffy stopping it in midair before forcing it back. He cheered, and the two continued practice in the week before the three of them started school. Luffy turned five the other day, so he was good to go to kindergarten that year. 

He picked out a dinosaur backpack and new clothes himself, going out shopping with Thatch on his day off with no kids in the agency. They bought all sorts of clothes, mostly shirts and shorts. And new shoes that he loved. The lit up when he stomped hard enough. They edited the shirts so they could go around his wings. 

People looked at him for just a moment before going back to shopping. Nobody looked at him too long, even if he looked different. Well, a mix of different traits. Luffy loved his new tail and wrapped it around things for fun. 

Once Luffy got tired of playing with the ball, he and Sabo played tag around the room, Ace taking a nap. When Sabo caught him easily, he put him up high, holding him under the arms. “You’re gonna be such a good kindergartener. I can tell already!” 

Luffy beamed and said he’d do his best to be smart. “I’m sure you will absolutely do your best. We’re all rooting for you!” Luffy said he was happy for Ace and Sabo for getting into UA. That they’ll be so cool. Sabo grinned and tickled him, making his screech, his tail whipping around. It whipped too hard and hit Sabo’s arm. 

He winced, and Luffy noticed, seeing the tears of pain at his hurt arm. He dropped Luffy down, though he wasn't too high. “Sabo? Are you okay?” Luffy asked in worry, browns pulled together, afraid he’d hurt his brother. 

“‘M okay,” Sabo said in a strained voice. “I gotta go tell Marco something.” But Luffy knew his brother was hurt, and he wanted to help. He ran up to him and said he’d make it better. “Lu, it’s okay. I’ll be fine. Marco can fix it up.” 

Luffy wanted to help, but he had no healing power. So Sabo went to Marco, and then returned shortly after. “See? I’m all better.” The swelling was gone, like it’d never been there. The smallest still felt terrible about hurting him. He’d be much more careful with his tail from now on. He didn't know it was _that_ strong. Like, super strong! Too strong, so he’d be very careful to not hurt anybody else. 

“I promise I’ll be more careful,” Luffy said with some sniffled of guilt. 

The blonde put his hand on Luffy’s head. “I’m not angry. Marco healed it. It was never going to be staying like that.” Luffy nodded, sniffling, feeling terrible for hurting his brother. Sabo crouched down and hugged his baby brother, rubbing his back underneath his wings.

After a bit, Luffy calmed down and they got some food from the pantry and then went upstairs to play a game. Luffy still felt bad, but Sabo wasn't angry. Ace came out, still in his pajamas. It was 1:30. “Dang it. Stupid narcolpesy,” he grumbled, rubbing his eyes. “What you two doing up here?”

Luffy said he was sad so they were playing games. Ace frowned and asked what he was sad about. Sabo stepped in and said it was nothing big, so to not talk about it. He sent Ace a look and the older brother nodded. They weren't brothers by blood, but had grown up together and called themselves that. And Luffy definitely wasn't their sibling by blood.

But, like the Whitebeards knew, family doesn't need to be blood related. They were brothers, no matter if they came from different places. Brothers, forever. And they would do everything to make each other happy. 


	2. Zoro and Sanji

**SooE: I love me some cute baby Luffy lol.**

* * *

Thatch took Luffy to his first day of school, holding his hand while Luffy was bouncing in excitement. There were other little kids there, but nobody looked at him strangely. They looked more amazed by his wings and tail. Their parents looked a little more bothered, but Luffy didn't notice. 

When he walked inside, Thatch led him to his cubby that Luffy couldn't read. A lot of the other little kids were upset leaving their parents, but the teacher, Miss Connis, was kind about it, and let those upset come to her and get comfort. Others were excited and hurrying around the room until everybody was there and they were called to the carpet. 

He felt someone touch his tail, someone with short green hair. “You look awesome!” he said with a huge grin. Lufy smiled, and Thatch smiled as he left with the other guardians or parents. “My name is Zoro.” 

“I’m Luffy,” Luffy said. Maybe he was a friend. “Do you wanna be my friend?” Zoro said sure. Luffy was beaming and they walked to the carpet, where Luffy sat down, cross legged with his tail curled in his lap. He played with the furry end. Kids stared at him in interest. Miss Connis asked them to pay attention for now, and then they could mingle later. 

They introduced themselves, and Luffy recognized one of the girls. Nami was in this class. The crying on with orange hair. She still looked sad, but wasn't crying like Luffy had seen her before. He waved to her, and she both waved back. Everyone introduced themselves, and Luffy could see two mean boys. 

One with bright red hair and another with spiky blonde. They looked cocky and mean. Both of them were grinning in a bad way to two of the students. A blonde one with bangs covering one eye, and the other was dark green haired and with freckles. They both looked so sad. After they all introduced themselves, they could mingle and play together before starting to learn. 

Play and learn on the first day?! This would be awesome! He got up and went to the blocks, he and Zoro hurrying over to get the best spot. Luffy invited Sanji, the blonde sad one, to come play with them. Zoro watched Sanji hurry over with a skeptical eye, but lost the look quickly. Sanji smiled when Luffy handed him the box of blocks with his tail, easily holding it. 

“Wow, that’s like a monkey’s tail,” Sanji said, speaking for the first time. Luffy smiled and said he couldn't hold himself up yet. But he could hold heavy things and break things with it. “Break with it?” 

Luffy nodded, saying it was really strong. Like a superhero strong. He beamed the whole time. Zoro asked to show him. “I can't break anything here,” he said. Zoro grumbled that that was true. “Maybe there’s rocks outside I can break!” Sanji said that would be cool. 

“So, can you fly?” Zoro asked. Luffy shook his head, saying his wings were too little to fly yet. But that he’d be amazing once he could, with Marco teaching him how to since he could fly, too. “Marco? Who’s that?” 

The non-human explained that he lived with the Whitebeards. Everyone around dropped their jaws. Whitebeard was well known for being a kind and powerful hero with many powerful workers under him. “Marco found me when I was a baby and kept me, and my two older brothers, too!” 

A crowd of little boys and girls swarmed him, asking questions. Luffy was more than happy to talk about his family. He said that maybe Thatch could bake them cookies or muffins sometimes. They gladly agreed to that, wondering what his food tasted like since Luffy praised it so much. 

The two mean boys glared at him. He didn't know why, and didn't pay attention to them. Soon, there were many of them playing together, with toy dinosaurs or blocks. Nobody was upset with Luffy’s appearance, and he didn't expect them to be. 

Sanji asked if he could touch Luffy’s horns. They were a shiny black, poking out of his hair and down his head, curved upwards just barely. They would probably get longer, but for now they were short. Not as small and stubby as when he was a baby though. Not sharp at the tips yet, more rounded. He nodded and Sanji touched them. 

“What are they for?” he asked curiously. Luffy said they were just there. He didn't know why. 

Zoro said he looked like an awesome demon. “Demon?” 

“Yeah! They’re really strong monsters that are super cool. And you look like one, it’s so awesome. I don't mean anything mean by it, I promise,” he backtracked immediately when Luffy looked hurt. “I mean, there’s a dragon hero, right? Dragons are scary and don't exist, too, right? But maybe you're not a demon and more like a dark angel with your wings. Either way, it’s so cool.” 

Luffy thought Zoro was funny, but not mean. Hopefully they could be friends for more than just his appearance. Sanji looked embarrassed when the redhead spoke, saying it made sense Sanji was friends with some freak monster. 

Zoro threw a block at him, and then was in time out, pouting angrily in the corner. Luffy asked why he was mean to the blonde boy. “He’s my step brother. The other two are in another class. They’re really mean…” 

The horned boy said he’d make sure they weren't mean to him. “Besides, we’re friends now! I won't let others hurt my friends.” Sanji asked how he would take them on without getting in trouble. Luffy giggled. “My brother said looking at someone with an unimpressed face will make them irritated, but know they won't be able to make fun of you. If you don't care what they say, then they can't hurt you!”

Sanji laughed, and said it would be funny to make him angry. Luffy asked what their quirks were. “My legs are super strong. I can kick things, but I should train them to be stronger. Ichiji can make sparks.” Luffy said he didn't know if sparks could hurt him, but he wouldn't try to see. Once Zoro’s time out was over, he rushed back over, asking what they’d been talking about. 

Luffy repeated their conversation, and asked if Sanji lived with his mean brothers. Luckily, he lived with his mom, and they lived with their dad. But they still were mean to him whenever he saw them. It was unlucky that they were in the same class and same school. “Yeah, that’s really unlucky,” Zoro commented. 

After play time was over, they started to learn more. They were learning to count! Luffy could count to ten on his fingers, but not any more very well. They worked with numbers for a bit before it was snack time and then recess. They all went running outside, told to not use their quirks. Zoro pouted, and Luffy wondered what his quirk was. “I can turn my arms into weapons. But I’m not allowed to make real swords. I mostly use sticks and bats. So I can fight up close!” he bragged. 

Luffy had never seen a quirk like that, and it sounded really cool and could be really strong. “My quirk is cool, too!” Zoro said he knew that, looking at his whole appearance. “No, that’s not my quirk.” Both of his new friends looked confused. “I don't know why I look like this, but it’s not my quirk.” 

Sanji said, “Wow, that’s so weird.” Luffy said it wasn't  _ that  _ weird a little defensively. Sanji made sure to let him know he didn't mean it in a mean way. “So what is your quirk?” 

Luffy explained, “I can move stuff if I want. With thinking. I’m not very good at it yet, though. I can only do little things. But I bet I’ll get strong someday. I hope so! Then I can be as cool as my family and brothers.” 

Zoro commented that it would be hard to live up to the Whitebeards’ standards. Luffy nodded, saying that was why he was going to work really hard. Sanji asked if he wanted to be a hero like they were. “I’m not sure yet. My big brothers are going to UA to be heroes. Maybe I’ll do that, I don't know.”

He knew the Whitebeards would help make him into a good hero if he wanted them to. He knew Ace and Sabo would be amazing heroes. Not just because of their quirks, Ace’s advanced fire quirk and Sabo’s chameleon quirk. They dreamt of being partner heroes. Luffy was happy for them. 

“Do you want to be a hero?” Luffy asked, taking his turn on the swing, tail dragging on the gravel as he swung. Zoro said he wanted a job where he could use his quirk, and being a hero would let him do that. Sanji said that being a hero would be fun, a spit in the face to his family that didn't like heroes. Luffy wondered why they didn't like them. 

“My step grandpa got in trouble with them and lost his money cause of it, taking it away from my step dad. It’s a grudge that he has, and my step brothers do, too. So being a hero would be awesome!” he said excitedly, throwing his hands up, seeming much happier now than he did before. “Now, will you show us how strong your tail is? It’s not using you quirk right?” Sanji asked with a sly smile. 

Luffy giggled and jumped off the swing and went onto the grass, finding a big boulder. “Watch this,” he said. He noticed Ichiji and Bakugo were watching. As was Midoirya and Nami since they were close when he talked about his tail power. He put his tail up and then slammed it down onto the rock, crumbling it into little bits before he took the largest remaining bit and wrapped his tail around it, crushing it. 

“Wow!” Zoro said excitedly. “Man, you’re so cool, Luffy.” Luffy turned red and shyly thanked him. Sanji said he would be that strong with his legs some day. Zoro said he would learn to slice through metal no matter what. He would be the strongest weapon wielder out there. He was determined to be. 

“You guys have laffy dreams,” Luffy stated with a smile. Sanji cocked his head. “That’s what Marco says.” 

Ichiji said, “It’s lofty, you  _ idiot. _ ” Luffy gave him the Sabo-face he told him about. Raised his eyebrows in and relaxed the rest of his face, looking at him in a truly unimpressed way. Zoro snickered at it when Ichiji bristled about it, growing angry. His face turned red and he narrowed his eyes before crossing his arms and looking away. 

Sanji seemed in awe at that. Bakugo started laughing, surprising them. He turned to Luffy and glared, though he looked amused. “That’s a nice look you got there,” he said in a mean way. Luffy wondered what he meant. “I’ll be using that, too.” 

“Uh, okay,” Luffy said in slight confusion. Zoro commented that that was kind of weird. “Yeah. Oh well. I can't take that look as my own. Sabo showed me first. He’s one of my big brothers. The other one is Ace. They’re so cool!” 

His two new friends said it would be cool to meet them some time. To meet all of the Whitebeards. “Yeah! You can come play sometime. We live with Marco at the  _ loft  _ above the agency. It’s so cool.” 

He was so happy he made friends! And so easily! School was going to be so fun. 

-x-

When Thatch came to get him, Luffy gushed all about his first day, and the hero was so happy for him, grinning about his friends. He told him about the mean boys, too. And the look he gave Ichiji. Luffy showed it to him at a red light and Thatch laughed about it. 

“It is definitely best to not take the bait from bullies. Showing you don't care about them is the best way to get them to leave you alone. It would be pointless to bully someone that doesn't care, right?” 

“Yeah! That’s what Sabo told me. I have to tell him about it, he’ll think it’s so funny. Hey, can you make some yummy stuff and I can bring it to my friends and show how good you are at cooking? I want to brag, because you’re the best cooker ever and I want everybody to know,” Luffy said happily. 

Thatch said, “Awww! You’ll melt my heart. I’d be glad to make your class some treats.” Luffy cheered in the car seat in the backseat, so happy. When he got back, he went to draw his friends on the pad of drawing paper. He bought the finished product to Thatch. Of course it was impossible to tell what it was, but he said he couldn't wait to compare his wonderful drawing to the real things. 

Luffy beamed proudly at his drawing, which looked perfect to him. He hurried to the kitchen and put it on the big fridge. Thatch was heading there to bake cupcakes for the kids. Chocolate with orange cream frosting on top, little decorative and edible balls sprinkled on top. 

The next morning, Thatch brought the bin of cupcakes inside, and Luffy told everybody that Thatch made them cupcakes. Miss Connis said that was fine, and thanked Thatch. “Anything for Luffy’s friends!” he said. He stood at the doorway as the little kids ate the small cupcakes, crying out how yummy they were, with the orange filling in the middle. Even Bakugo and Ichiji couldn't complain, enjoying the desert, too. 

“I told you he was the best cook ever,” Luffy said. Sanji looked at him with amazed eyes. “Thatch, Sanji likes to cook, too!” 

The hero said that perhaps someday they could come over and he could cook something with Sanji, whose eyes sparkled. Thatch ruffled his hair. “I gotta go now, kiddos. I’m glad you liked my cupcakes,” he said, taking the empty bin and telling Luffy he’d see him later. The child nodded, waving enthusiastically. 

That day, he got to know more of his classmates since they were all playing together on the little jungle gym. He noticed one boy who always watched him. The one with wild dark green hair and freckles. The one Bakugo, the mean blonde one, always made fun of. Sanji and Zoro were attempting to help Luffy hold himself up by the tail, hanging upside down on it. 

He was able to stay for a couple seconds before falling, his new friends catching him. “Like the olympus, olympics? Where the people swing around and others catch them,” Luffy said. Zoro laughed, saying that was funny. He turned to the boy and asked why he kept staring at Luffy. Not in a mean way. But it was a little strange he kept staring at him. 

“Oh, I, um… I’ve never seen a quirk as cool as yours!” he said. There was the sound of explosions from behind, and Bakugo looked really angry. Luffy wondered why, fixing his shirt around his wings after being set back down. Luffy thanked him, bashful again. Compliments made him shy, but happy. 

“My name is Midoriya Izuku,” he introduced himself. They already knew each other's name after introducing them and reminding them the next day, but it was an official greeting. Luffy asked what his quirk was, and Midoriya suddenly looked down. 

Bakugo sneered, “Deku is quirkless.” 

The three friends were surprised. Quirkless people weren't super common. Luffy had never met one before. Zoro said, “Man, that sucks.” Sanji nodded in agreement. Luffy said it wasn't that big a deal. He could still do hero work in his own way. If he wanted to be a hero, but he had an All Might backpack, so Luffy had a feeling he wanted to be a hero. 

Midoriya looked up at him in shock and Luffy grinned with a thumbs up. The more shy boy smiled and nodded. Zoro asked Luffy if he wanted to play tag. “Yeah!” Luffy said Zoro was it, and soon he and Sanji were running from him, the rest of the class ending up joining in. Besides Bakugo and Ichiji. They didn't seem like they had any friends here. And they weren't friends themselves, both of them glaring at one another. 

Luffy couldn't imagine being that angry all the time. He was happy as often as he could be, but he didn't need to try to be happy. He was. He had a loving family and two friends, now. Maybe more! 

-x-

Luffy sent the balls flying at Sabo and Ace as they dodged, Luffy hurling the balls out of the pit at them, his face sweating from the concentration of working with all of the balls at once before he got tired and had to stop. He was practicing his quirk, moving things with his mind. It was hard to master. 

But quirks took a long time to master. That’s what his family told him. Grandpops told him about how his quirk had destroyed homes before he was able to control it. Luffy giggled at that, saying he was glad his wasn't like that. 

It had been a few months since school started, and Luffy wanted his friends to come over for a sleepover, but his brothers and Marco said they couldn't, since Luffy shifted at night. He pouted, and felt sad at that, so he had started practicing not shifting. It was hard not to do, since he was asleep. But he did his best, and was trying to make himself shift during the day. 

But after two months, it was working all right. And maybe if he slept with the lights on, that would be better. Zoro and Sanji were his best friends. He knew that. Midoriya was a friend, but didn't get along with Luffy the same way Zoro and Sanji did. He was shy and didn't make funny jokes. Or was very brave and confident. Zoro and Sanji argued sometimes, but it was never too heated, and they made up easily. 

He walked up to Marco, and asked if his friends could come over. Marco was fine with that, as long as it wasn't a sleepover. “No, play time! And we can show our quirks, too!” Luffy gushed, excited for his best friends to meet his family other than Thatch. He had the cook call Zoro’s number, and asked Zoro’s mom if he could come over to play with Luffy. 

His mom was more than willing to send her son to a hero agency. Absolutely a safe environment with trustworthy adults. She seemed nice, but Zoro didn’t talk about her like Luffy did his family. Luffy beamed when he was told his first friend could come over to play the next day. Then they called Sanji’s mom, and she was fine with that as well. Luffy’s friends would come over! They’d meet his brothers and family. He was so excited. 

So the next day, when they were both dropped off, the two were amazed with the agency, how many heroes there were, all hurrying around in their costumes. Thatch had baked cookies that were waiting in the playroom. The one that didn't have kids they saved off the street. Marco was there, and introduced himself.

Sanji and Zoro were in awe of his big wings. “I’m so happy you two are Luffy’s best friends. He talks about you a lot,” Marco said with a smile. Their faces turned red a bit and Zoro looked away awkwardly. The man chuckled under his breath. 

Ace and Sabo came next, introducing themselves. Luffy talked about them a lot, so his friends were happy to meet them. Luffy said, “Show them your quirks, show them!” Ace and Sabo smiled and Ace turned into flames while Sabo blended in with everything. His best friends were in awe, and Luffy was happy they were impressed with his beloved brothers. 

Luffy said they could play with their powers now, since they weren't at school. “Let’s play dodgeball!” Luffy exclaimed. Zoro said there weren't enough people to play. Luffy beamed and said he was enough. His friends were interested, and accepted the offer to play. Ace and Sabo left to go to the training room and work out.

The agency had everything in it, a huge building. Luffy loved it. He pulled out the balls from the ball pit and sat down at the wall, and put his hands up, the balls flying at his friends while they managed to dodge alright. They were both focused and missed many of the balls until Luffy started going harder, and nailed them both all over.

Luffy started laughing, and his friends looked at him in shock and amazement. “It’s not fair that you are so cool!” Sanji complained. Luffy giggled, face red. He said he didn't  _ try  _ to be cool. “Got any other hidden powers we don't know about?” Luffy’s face went serious and he looked to the side, unable to lie. 

“You do, don't you?” Zoro said. “C’mon, show us, show us! We won't tell anybody, right, Sanji?” Sanji agreed. Luffy looked down and said they wouldn't like him anymore if they saw it. They both looked extremely offended. “No matter what else you can do, we’re your best friends! We would never ditch you cause of some other power.” Sanji nodded vehemently. 

Luffy couldn't tell them no, now. He put the curtains of the window to the rest of the agency down. Luffy bit his lip. “Promise you won't freak out or tell anybody? I’m not s’posed to show you.” 

They both swore on their favorite toys they wouldn't think of him any worse or tell anybody. It was a big thing so Luffy believed them. The smallest of the three nodded and shifted into his beast form. Bigger but not by much, wings wider and hands and feet clawed, now on all fours. Both of their eyes widened, and Zoro walked forward, touching Luffy’s furry body. 

Sanji followed and asked why he looked like this. Zoro grinned, and just said he was so badass, and not scary at all. Zoro said that swear word a lot and always got scolded at school. Luffy changed back and sniffled, crying and saying he thought they’d hate him. Zoro pat his shoulder and Sanji grinned. “We’re best friends, why would you expect any different? Silly.” 

Luffy smiled and nodded, and then explained that they didn't know why he could change like that. Why he was weird. He wasn't upset with his body or powers. He liked his appearance! The tail and wings and horns. They made him look interesting. 

“So it’s a mystery, huh?” Zoro asked in intrigue. “Maybe we’ll find out some day.” Sanji nodded, saying it would be cool to find out. 

When they went home, Sanji not cooking with Thatch like he looked forward to, Luffy was so happy, and told Sabo and Ace about their reactions. They were angry at first, that he showed them, but when he said they were his best friends and wouldn't tell anybody else, they softened. 

“No telling anybody else, okay?” Ace asked, crouched with his hand on Luffy’s shoulders, looking at him very seriously. Luffy nodded, saying he wouldn't tell anybody else. Sanji and Zoro were his best friends and the only people he’d ever show. But now they could have sleepovers together and not have to worry!


	3. Starting Out

**ISawAGhost: Luffy the ball of sunshine/demon. Zoro and Sanji are the best friends ever. This story actually had a very, very different track in the beginnnig, and then _that_ old version was turned into another different story lol. RIP first idea.**

* * *

**Luffy's adorable childhood arc is over, and here we begin with the main story! Enjoy~**

* * *

Luffy snapped his clawed hands forward, slamming into Zoro's sword blades, jumping back when there was a swing to his stomach. He ducked another swing and swiped his clawed foot at his friend, slicing his shirt apart before pinning him to the ground. Sanji announced that Luffy won. Zoro huffed, and grumbled about his ripped shirt.

"I told you to take your shirt off," Luffy said, changing his hands and feet back to normal. Luffy had the most tallies for winning against his best friends in the training room at the agency. Ace and Sabo still lived in the agency, now both heroes and working with their family. They were busy a lot, being the young faces for the agency.

Grandpops was still there, eight years later. He was still fit and ready for battle. It was amazing, and the three friends admired him. Zoro accused him of not going all out. "Flying wouldn't be fair," he replied. Zoro still grumbled and took his shirt off, throwing the ruined garment onto the floor.

Luffy said Sanji was next. Zoro was at the tally board now, sitting against it, but not napping, thankfully. He napped a lot. Sometimes it was annoying, but he'd slice them if they drew on his face anymore. They learned that the hard way when he sliced a deep gash into Luffy's gut when they were all eight.

But Luffy had healed over quickly, shocking everybody. His horns had glowed when he healed, letting off a white light despite being pitch black. But nobody said a thing about Luffy's extra power, now. He did his best to avoid injury with anyone seeing him. He was able to heal those closest to him.

Those he had a bond with. He'd learned about where he'd been found and what he was when he was twelve and had found he liked the taste of raw meat and that it made him stronger. It had been scary and unsettling, and Marco had finally told him the truth. The truth everyone there but he knew.

But he was a human at heart, not whatever they thought he was and where he came from. It was all a mystery, but he had referred to himself personally as a demon. They called his quirk the demon quirk. Zoro and Sanji learned a week after Luffy had found out. He hadn't expected them to leave him, and they didn't.

Zoro, of course, thought it was even cooler. So, they shared a secret that only those at the agency the longest knew. The commanders (the highest ranking heroes under grandpops) knew, but the others didn't know the extent of Luffy's differences.

His best friends were more than anything Luffy could have ever asked for. They stuck with him through the weird things, even when they started happening to them, too.

Sanji attacked Luffy hard, his legs landing hard hits and Luffy scraping them harshly, making his leg bleed. He didn't have his pants on, shorts. Sanji nailed him in the head, throwing Luffy down. Sanji laughed before Luffy charged at him and slashed his bare chest, blood spraying everywhere.

The demon's horns started glowing, and automatically healed his friends. "Luffy wins again!" Zoro announced. "Man, I bet you'll get the highest score at the entrance exam," he grumbled. Luffy grinned and said as long as the three of them took the top spots, everything would work out.

Sanji said, "And the top spots at the sports festival. We'll be the monster trio to the world, not just to the Whitebeards." The three were planning on working as heroes in a group. So they would learn at the same school in the same class. They knew UA let groups or pairs in the same class. Sabo and Ace had been in the same class all three years.

Luffy cheered and said they would definitely do that. "I do wonder if we'll meet anyone there we know," Luffy mused and took a drink from the water bottle he had. He was sweaty from the fighting for the last three hours. Up next was Zoro vs Sanji. They talked while they fought, all three of them very fit from training daily at their own homes and also in public.

They were probably the most fit fourteen year olds ever. All three of them had muscles, though Zoro was more buff and Luffy and Sanji lean. Luffy seemed gangly in clothes, but had a toned body without any coverings.

"Probably. I know Bakugo wanted to be a hero at UA. Same as Nami and Vivi," Zoro said, ducking a blow from Sanji that would have him slamming out of bounds. The people he mentioned had gone to different middle schools than the trio. They stuck together in the same classes and schools since kindergarten all those years ago. When it all began.

Luffy laughed. "Bakugo will be pissed when he sees how strong we've become since sixth grade!" The other two nodded, as all three of them had grown a lot more powerful over the last three years. Training every day and the bond Luffy had formed with them had left them pretty much invincible to wounds.

Even when Luffy was nowhere near, if one of them got hurt, his horns would glow and they'd heal, no matter how far from him they were. It was pretty awesome.

The entrance exam for UA was the next day, and they'd already studied until they felt their brains would explode, so they were working on their fitness. Nobody knew what kind of test there would be, but they _would_ take the top three spots. Even if it undermined other students, that didn't matter. They would outshine everybody. They weren't cocky about it. Okay, maybe a little cocky, but they just wanted to do their best. Luffy had to live up to his well known brothers, and all three of them had high expectations from the Whitebeards. It would be embarrassing to not do their very best.

After they were done training, they had a nutritious meal from Thatch and Sanji, and then he and Zoro went home, riding their bikes away. Luffy went to bed early, wanting as much sleep as possible. His bed was no longer a bed, but a large mat in his bedroom since his wings were so big now that he needed more space.

Ace and Sabo were living in the remodeled floor below Marco's that they'd made just for those two. Luffy saw them still, but they were busy a lot. So, when his alarm went off in the morning, he found them waiting for him in the dining hall. He scarfed down a full meal in no time, and his brothers wished him good luck.

"Try not to outshine us," Sabo joked, eating his own breakfast. Luffy grinned and said he couldn't promise them that.

"I have a lot to live up to and impress," he said. Ace wished him luck, telling him to make them proud, and tell Sanji and Zoro they believed in them as well. Luffy nodded, and got his sling backpack, saying goodbye to those at work and that he'd be back later. He flew away, high into the sky and headed in the direction he knew UA was, after visiting Ace and Sabo there with Marco when they were teaching him to fly.

He went at a leisurely place, not wasting any energy, and landed lightly on the steps leading up, and waited for his best friends to arrive. Sanji was there first, and both of them were nervous and excited. "Get some sleep?" Sanji asked. Luffy nodded, saying he'd gone to bed early just in case.

Zoro came running up last, grinning like a mad man. "Let's fuckin' do this," he said. Sanji and Luffy nodded and the three walked up the long steps and inside the huge building. Luffy needed extra space from people so his wings wouldn't be smooshed too tightly to himself. They followed the arrows that pointed to the written exam, and sat down.

They waited until the clock started once it was time to start, and the double doors closed, anybody who came late losing their chance. The test was actually short and easy, and Luffy found himself finished not much later, along with a vast majority of the students inside, so many of them doodling on the backs of their papers.

Sanji and Zoro were done, too. It was no surprise that Zoro was napping while waiting. When the bell went off, the tests were collected and everyone was directed to the auditorium for the instructions for the practical exam. The three were bouncing on their toes, as many of the other applicants were, as well. Everyone was nervous or excited. Or both.

They saw a handful of people they recognized, but nobody else from their last class. Nami and Vivi were seen in the crowd, both looking pretty nervous and worried, linking arms. Luffy hoped they passed, it would be nice to see them again. They were friends in elementary school but had gone to different middle schools.

He waved to them, and they smiled and waved back, looking uncomfortable. But not because of Luiffy, he was sure. People stared at him, but there were tons of others with strange appearances. Well, compared to normal humans. Not that Luffy was a human anyways. He couldn't really compare himself to other humans, even if he felt like he was one at heart.

The three sat in the very back, and got cards with some information on them that didn't make sense at the moment. Present Mic started loudly explaining the activity. Taking out bots. Sanji and Zoro grinned, not needing to pull punches against other people. Bots were easy. They were in different arenas, so they didn't need to share their prey.

Luffy said, "You guys better pass." Zoro scoffed and said they could say the same to him. Luffy grinned and the three gave fist bumps before heading to their designated busses. Since Luffy didn't know which direction or where the arena was, he couldn't fly there and fit in the bus just barely, his wings taking up one whole row since they were so damn big.

"You wings are freaking huge, man," a blonde kid said. Luffy nodded, saying they were a pain sometimes. "My name is Kaminari Denki."

"Luffy," the demon said, reaching back and shaking his hand. He commented that Luffy looked pretty badass. "Badass is better than scary. Sometimes I scare babies." Kaminari started laughing. Maybe Luffy would leave some bots for this guy. And there was another one listening in, with spiky red hair.

"My name is Kirishima Eijiro. You better not take all the bots. I can see that look," he joked. Though he knew for sure. Luffy laughed and said he caught him. He joked that he'd leave some behind for them. Kaminari and Kirishima talked to him for a while until the bus stopped. They all got out, and immediately the timer started. They had ten minutes.

Luffy flew fast, leaving about fifty bots to the others while he decimated the rest, slamming his tail into all of them, not even bothering to use his telekinesis power. He broke them apart, making them explode with just his tail. Over and over, he slammed into them, only his tail doing most of the work.

He didn't spend too much energy, wishing to keep his powers concealed for the moment. When he ran out of them, all of them destroyed, him counting 72, he went back towards the start, flying smoothly. Then he saw the huge, zero point bot. He flew at it and then swung his body around in midair and slammed his strong tail into it, making it implode and be thrown back, in pieces.

To anyone else, his tail would look skinny and fragile, but that was not the case at all. He sat on the gate, waiting for the timer to run out before he flew back. There were people watching him, having seen him hit the huge thing. When the timer rang, he flew back, too impatient to wait for the bus. Besides, he knew the route back just fine now.

He walked inside, not a mark on him, and waited for the other busses to arrive. When he saw Sanji and then Zoro, he hurried over. Neither of them had gotten injured since Luffy's horns had not glowed at all. Both of the others were grinning.

"72," Luffy said. Sanji and Zoro cursed. Luffy won! He asked how many they got. 69 and 71 respectively. Luffy, then Zoro, then Sanji. "I only used my tail for the whole thing." The other two said it was probably a good idea. Not showing all of the cards in his hand.

Zoro then laughed. "Bakugo was with me in my ring and god _damn_ he was angry I was taking all of them! He'd gonna be pretty pissy. I left some for others, but mostly took all the ones at the front." Sanji said he took those at the front, while Luffy took those in the back. "Man, flying is so convenient in times like these."

Luffy nodded, loving he was able to fly. They got their backpacks and then left, going to a cafe nearest to talk. They felt they did just fine on the written exam. "I hope we got the top three. The best of the class," Luffy said. Then he added that he counted the bots, and had gotten more than half, so he was higher than everyone in his ring in the first place.

Sanji took a sip of his coffee and then said, "That's the same for us. I don't see how anybody could have scored more." Luffy grinned and said he took the big bot for fun. "I didn't expect any different," the blonde said, Zoro agreeing. They had a feeling he'd take the big one as well. When they were leaving, they promised to see each other soon. And they would be nervous all week about when they'd get the results.

Luffy flew home quickly. He landed in front of the agency and hurried inside. Everyone was at work, so he went to train in the training room near the kids' room Luffy had grown up playing in. he looked through the window and smiled, remembering his happy childhood. Despite him being a demon, his family accepted and raised him, regardless of the differences and fear they must have felt.

-x-

The three of them were at the beach, swimming far out into the water, Luffy's wings heavy but not _too_ heavy. They were still waiting nervously for their letters of acceptance. There was no way they didn't get in. If one of them didn't, then they would be absolutely shocked.

They were swimming pretty far from the shore when Zoro said, "A shark!" Sanji started swimming back. But then Zoro dove deeper and came back up with a large shark skewered in the brain, hanging in a long sword that was Zoro's arm. Luffy laughed and helped haul it to the shore. They pulled it out of the water and onto the beach.

"This thing almost attacked you, right?" Luffy asked.

"Yeah. I didn't kill it for fun," Zoro said, though he was grinning. Sanji didn't believe him. They took photos of themselves in front of the dead thing. It was kind of messed up, but still. It was really big.

"Hmm, I wonder what it tastes like," Luffy said, drooling for trying some new food. Zoro told him he wasn't allowed to eat it raw. "I didn't mean like that!"

Zoro said, "Uh, huh. Well, we can light a fire and cook it." Luffy said Thatch might like to cook it, too. Luffy took out his phone and sent Thatch a photo of it. _Know any good shark recipes?_ There was a text not much later.

_Definitely don't. Did you catch it?_

_Zoro stabbed it when it tried to bite him._

_Bring it over and I'll try some stuff._

"Thatch said if we bring it over he can try and cook it. It could be a delicacy," Luffy said. He turned to Zoro, since it was his catch. He said there was no one better than Thatch to try and cook a dead shark

"Can you carry it, though?" Luffy said he was more than capable and turned his hands and feet into the claws of his full demon form and stabbed into it, trapping it on either side. He lifted up and said he'd meet them back at the agency. He flew it back, easily carrying the 15 foot shark to the agency, landing and picking it up over his shoulders. He dragged it through the lobby, getting plenty of stares.

"Luffy, why do you have a shark with you?" Whitebeard asked in amusement. Luffy laughed and said that Zoro nabbed it. They were bringing it to Thatch to cook. The number two hero chuckled and said he hoped it ended up worth the trouble of bringing it back. The fourteen year old laughed and said he hoped so, too. When he dragged it into the massive kitchen, he put it down on the chopping table. It was strong enough to hold the weight.

Thatch's eyes widened when he saw how huge it was. "Damn! Zoro's a badass!" Thatch exclaimed, excited to cook something completely different. You don't really get to buy full sharks in the market or grocery store.

He left the room and found Ace and Sabo on their way out and told them to come back to try the shark food Thatch would cook up. "Zoro killed a shark so we're gonna see if it cooks into something good." Ace looked excited to eat something completely new.

"Damn right I'll be back for that. Don't eat all of it!" Luffy said there was no way he could. That it was massive. They left, masks on and headed to work on their given mission. It didn't take too long for Zoro and Sanji to arrive back at the agency, locking their bikes in the back and hurrying inside to find Thatch taking the bones out and cutting them up, preparing other foods to make whatever he was planning to make.

Sanji looked up to Thatch as a chef, and wanted to watch him cook. So he stayed in the kitchen and Luffy and Zoro went to train. It was just their favorite thing to do. It went from video games in sixth grade to training and fighting for all of middle school.

When the first round of shark dishes were out, Sanji came and got them, along with those not working. They tried the skewers. Luffy was glad he wasn't alone in thinking it tasted terrible. All of their faces were sour. "Yeah, I thought it tasted like shit, too," Thatch said with a laugh.

"Then why'd you feed it to us?!" Haruta demanded. Thatch just laughed and put out the next round of the food. Grilled shark. They tried it. It was still disgusting. "Is it me or does this shark taste horrible?"

The others agreed. Luffy pulled out his phone and googled it. "We should have googled it first. Apparently this type tastes horrible and has never been fished for on purpose." Thatch took great offense, and said he would make a good dish out of this no matter what. The boast proved empty, and by the end he was pouting. Nothing made with it tasted good at all. He was moping, and everyone ordered massive amounts of pizza. Anything to get the taste of shark out of their mouths.

Ace took the rest of it out back to the large yard and burnt it up since it wouldn't do to just shove it in the trash. It would have stunk up the whole building. Luffy told him he was sorry for getting his hopes up. "That's stupid, Lu. You didn't know it would taste terrible," Ace said, and ruffled his hair. Luffy smiled and hugged him. "What's this?"

"Nothing, really. Just felt like hugging you," Luffy said with a grin.

"Awwww, you're still so cute." Luffy huffed and told him not to call him cute.

Luffy said, "Demons aren't cute, you know." Ace said that nobody knew that. Besides, the only demon they had was cute. The older man touched Luffy's horns. "I'm going to cover them for school, no matter where I end up." Ace asked why. "I can't have them glowing every time one of us gets hurt. Humans don't have more than one quirk, and I have three, that _seem_ to be quirks. I don't want any suspicious people, y'know?"

Ace said that made sense and then looked at him closely. "Do you wish you were human, Lu?" he asked slowly. Luffy grinned and said he was happy with who he was. He liked how he looked and how his bond with Zoro and Sanji worked. He liked his powers. Ace gave a relieved smile. "You're amazing, you know that?"

Luffy beamed brighter and said, "Well, demons should be amazing, right?"

"I guess that's true," Ace admitted. Sabo called if their brotherly love was over. Ace told him to shut up, since he was blending into the tree behind them. "You're not supposed to eavesdrop, dumbass."

Sabo said he just couldn't bring himself to miss that. "So adorable. You gotta be more careful at UA, though. We don't know if others can tell you aren't human. And if Eraser Head is still working there, you gotta be careful with him. After all, you don't have quirks, so he can't erase them. If his hair raises, stop using your power, no matter what, okay?"

Luffy nodded, and wondered how they'd react if they knew he wasn't from this world. It was just lucky he could be passed on as someone with a quirk that altered his appearance. "We don't want to find out," Sabo replied. Luffy agreed, and would be careful.


End file.
